


I Can Do That

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: Garcia and Lucy have a conversation.





	I Can Do That

Garcia gave a heavy sigh as he sank further in the tub. It had been a long month and he just wanted to relax for a few hours. He had decided on starting a private security company in alliance with Mason Industries. It was hard work setting up a new business and he didn’t remember it being that hard, but he had grown quiet fond of working with Connor during their stay in the Bunker and figured it was worth it to work with a friend. It also didn’t hurt that Connor was paying for the whole thing, taking the headache of money away from the equation. He closed his eyes as the water soothed his aches.

He didn’t need to work. Hell, none of them did. During one of the missions to the past they had identified John Rittenhouse’s accountant and had convinced him to syphon money into a separate account under Jiya’s name. Connor had only done it on a whim, as a joke really. But when they had returned from 1806, they had discovered that the account was still open and hadn’t been touched. Jiya had well over a million dollars to her name. She hadn’t known what to do with all of it, so, in true Jiya fashion, she had decided to split it among the team. Connor and Denise didn’t want any of it, so each team member was given $203,520 evenly after everything was said and done.

That being said, everyone wanted an activity to do. Something to keep them busy so they weren’t wasting away. Well, everyone except Wyatt, who had a baby to consider.

Connor, Jiya, and Rufus had gone back to Mason Industries. Connor was more than happy to step back into the spotlight as if the past few years hadn’t happened. He had made some major changes once he returned, of course. Like giving the couple their own department to run. They also had an equal share in the company so they weren’t doing too bad.

Wyatt had wanted to serve another tour, but having full custody of Hailey had prevented that from happening. So, as a way to get out of the house every now and then, he had agreed to be a training instructor at Homeland every Tuesday and Thursday. He took his daughter to work with him, as he didn’t want to be away from her longer than he had to. Wyatt was wrapped around his daughters finger and he didn’t care one bit. He had also calmed down considerably thanks to Hailey and everyone was happy for him.

Lucy had decided to go back to teaching, but at a smaller collage. She was also in charge of their creative writing course due to a book she had written entitled, _The Journal_. It’s about a ragtag group of people chasing a secret evil organization through time. Science-fiction of course. She’s won a few awards.

After Rittenhouse was defeated Denise was able to get Garcia a full pardon. He was cleared of all the charges that Rittenhouse had placed on him. He was a free man and could do whatever he pleased. First thing he did was visit his parents and meet his brother. He had decided to fake a head injury in order to make up for the obvious gaps in his memory. They believed him. Why wouldn’t they?

“FLYNN!!”

Garcia’s eyes shot open and he gave an audible yelp. With his hand on his heart he glared at the giggling woman standing at the door, “Are you _trying_ to kill me?”

“Sorry! I really am! You just weren’t answering me.” Lucy said with a giant smile on her face. She moved further inside the bathroom, closed the lid on the toilet and sat down.

“How long have you been trying to get my attention?” He settled back into the tub and leaned his head back.

“Five minutes.” She looked to amused at the whole thing he decided.

“Yes, well…It’s been a long day and I-Wait. Did you call me, Flynn?”

“You weren’t answering when I was screaming, Garcia.”

“Thats only because I’m _use_ to you screaming my name at different octaves.” He gave her a wink and she just smiled at him.

He took a moment to give her a once over. She looked good. Well, she always looked good, but she was looking  _really_ good. “You’re looking very lovely.”

“Why thank you, dear.”

“Special occasion I should know about?”

The smiled dropped from her face and he suddenly couldn’t help but think _Was it a special occasion?_

“You’re joking right?” He went through all the special dates in his head as quick as he could and came up blank. His face must have showed as much because she answered his silent question, “The party.”

“Oh.” _The party?…OH!_ “OH! That’s today? Already?” He couldn’t believe he had forgotten, given how he was reminded of it whenever he stepped into Mason Industries.

“Starts in an hour.” Lucy just gave him a knowing smile because of course she knew he forgot. He’d put money on her having an outfit picked out for him already. “Your cloths are on the bed.”

His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her, making her blush just a little. “Do we _have_ to go? Can’t we just…stay here? Relax in the tub for the rest of the day?” He whined.

Lucy was obviously not having any of it, “We’ll get all pruny.”

“You’d make a _very_ sexy raisin.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

She stood up and walked towards the tub and sat at the edge of it, her hand reached out and took his. “I’d love to stay here and have fantastic bathtub sex with you, but you promised Rufus and Jiya.”

He groaned. He really really didn’t want to leave the house. Especially for such a silly reason. “Why are gender reveal parties even a thing anyway? Why didn’t they just find out the gender during the sonogram like normal parents to be?”

“Because it’s fun, Garcia. Thats why. Also Jiya wanted it to be a surprise at first remember?” She spoke to him like he was five, which is how he was acting, so he let the condescending tone slide.

In his opinion Rufus should have known Jiya wouldn’t be able to wait the whole pregnancy to find out what they were having. “She’s the most impatient woman I have ever met and Rufus should have asked the doctor himself so that he could tell her once she finally did break.”

Lucy chuckled and gave him a look, “Please, she’s still waiting for Rufus to pop the question. I believe she is using all of her patience for that.”

“I guess.”

“Not everyone can be us.” She said as she took his left hand and caressed his wedding ring. He smiled at the memories that came with her gentle touch.

_“Garcia?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Marry me.”_

_They had been together for five months before Lucy had asked him that. He hadn’t wanted to make her any promises he couldn’t keep, but she asked every night before they went to sleep. No matter what time period they where in. For two months straight she asked and for two months straight he answered the same as he did the first time,_

_“I don’t want to say yes, but I will promise that I will say yes once Rittenhouse is defeated.”_

_“What if this war last for five years?”_

_“Then you’d just have to wait for me.”_

_“I can do that.”_

_That was until a mission to 1869 came along. They had to ensure that Ulysses S. Grant was inaugurated on March 4th. The irony was NOT lost on Garcia at the time. During a very intense shoot out with Rittenhouse, Emma had shot Lucy, grazed her really, but that had been enough to light a fire under his ass. He was going to marry her as soon as they returned to the Bunker. He hadn’t cared if Denise was the one to marry them, as long as it happened. Lucy, on the other hand, had a better idea. Robert Todd Lincoln helped the team with the Rittenhouse goons and had expressed his desire to do any favor they wanted for as long as they where in town. Anything._

_So with a fake beard, that had been given to him before the mission, he stood with Lucy as their marriage was officiated by President Grant. Then once he was free of all charges, Lucy had dragged him down to City Hall to marry him again, but in their current time. Technically they have been married for 150 years. Chronologically for two._

Lucy’s fingers playing with his brought him back to the present and the topic at hand. He closed his eyes again, “When we have a baby I don’t want a gender reveal party. If you want to know, we’ll ask. If not, then we won’t ask. I mean as long as its healthy right?” When he received no answer he opened his eyes again and turned to her, she was giving him a weird look. “What?”

“ _When_ we have a baby? Not _if_?”

Shit. They hadn’t had this conversation before. Not that they had been avoiding it, of course not, they just hadn’t taking the time to think about it, what with all the changes to their lives. “Well….I mean, i-if you want to have a baby. Do you want to have a baby? I wouldn’t care if we didn’t. I’m not saying I don’t, if you do, I’m just saying that all I need in my life is you. A baby would be a welcome addition, though….Not that we _have_ to have one. I mean it’ll be nice, but ultimately it’s your choice. Please tell me to shut up at any point.”

Lucy just laughed at the panicked dialogue and kissed his hand, "How many children are you thinking?” He beamed at her and she could have sworn he swallowed the sun because he was practically glowing at her question.

“Is eleven to much?”

Her eyes damn near popped out at that but he just kept on smiling at her, “You just want me to pop them out like a baby making machine?”

“Three or four then? I want no fewer then two when we decided to have them.” His expression was completely serious now.

“Why?” She asked, but she had a vague idea that she knew the answer.

“I was an only child in my original timeline. I don’t want out children to ever feel alone like I did. Having a sibling is actually pretty amazing.” He said softly, not wanting to sound to happy at the fact that he gained a brother, while Lucy lost her sister.

She was a little jealous of him, but no less happy. They still had the mission to Sao Paulo to do and hopefully Rufus and Jiya would find some loophole. She still had hope. “I think I can handle two or three.” She smiled down at him and ran her fingers up and down his forearm, “Do you have names picked out already or were you planning on winging it?”

He suddenly looked shy and nervous and the water gently slapped against the tub as he shifted. “I only went as far as a girls name.” He answered slowly.

Now, even more curious then before, Lucy gave him a suspicious look, “Which is?”

He inhaled and breathed out very slowly, “Amy. After your sister.”

He watched as she let that settle in her ears for a moment before she took a breath and slowly nodded her head. “I’d like that.” She answered very softly. A smile started to grow slowly as she thought about their future. Tears formed in her eyes as she just stared at him like she couldn’t believe he was real. _So thats what I look like._ She cleared her throat before leaning down and kissing him softly. Her hand on his chest and his hand cupping her face. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“You’ve distracted me long enough.” She said as she straightened herself. He smiled at her. “I’m going to apply my makeup elsewhere so I’m not tempted to start the baby making process in the tub.”

His smile grew tenfold, “Let me tempt you.”

She slowly raked her eyes across his body and let out a forlorn sigh, “You’re naked and wet body is temptation enough.” His hair was long enough to fall into his face so he bent his head and let it. He looked at her through the curtain of hair and gave her his best seductive smile, “Temptation gone.”

His smile dropped and he became very offended. “WHAT?” But the laughter coming out of Lucy made him realize she said that on purpose. So he just glared and flicked water at her. “You are a cruel wife.”

She was still laughing when she stood up and walked to the door, “But you love me.” He just grunted before pouting, which only made Lucy giggle. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

“Just let me relax for twenty more minutes. The waters still hot. You can even set a timer.” He bargained. If he was going to this silly party then he was getting his twenty minutes. “You can go to the car and everything. You’d just have to wait for me.”

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile😁


End file.
